Mi molesto compañero de clase
by LizzieVidal
Summary: Yugo es un chico que tiene una vida normal en su colegio, sin embargo las cosas han cambiado últimamente ya que tiene que soportar al odioso de Yuri, su compañero de clase que se la pasa sobre él, para Yugo, Yuri solo está jugando con él ya que es muy guapo para tener la chica que él quiera y sin embargo pierde su tiempo con él, ¿será que tenga razón?


" _Sentí que me enamoraba de él como cuando sientes que te estás quedando dormido: primero lentamente y de repente de golpe"._

Hay un chico que se sienta justamente atrás de mi lugar, es endemoniadamente seductor, condenadamente apuesto y terriblemente molesto, su nombre… es Yuri.

Cuando inició el curso no tenía ningún tipo de problema con su presencia a pesar de su irritante forma de ser, inclusive podía decir que me era insignificante, pero las cosas han cambiado últimamente.

Desde hace unos meses eh tenido a Yuri encima de mí, por alguna razón extraña que no sé y eso también provoca que las chicas de la institución se molesten conmigo por haberme vuelto su centro de atención y haberlas desplazado a ellas… Cómo si realmente me importara tener la atención de Yuri.

Cada día me sigue a donde voy, cada vez que lo encuentro en el baño me acorrala en alguna pared cercana, eso me molesta, teniendo a tantas chicas a su alrededor no sé qué es lo que pretende jodiendo conmigo, además… no puedo ni imaginar que le guste un hombre y menos que le vaya a gustar yo.

Tengo una rara hermana que se llama Rin, ella se desvive por Yuri, si realmente conociera el tipo de persona que es seguramente cambiaría su forma de pensar sobre él.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, a la interrogación de cada noche, mientras cenamos mi hermana suele preguntarme por cada detalle del oji-fucsia.

—Pero cuéntamelo todo Yugo -Dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Rin… ¿qué demonios quieres que te diga? La interesada en Yuri eres tú, no yo -Dije molesto, me sentía frustrado de repetir esto cada noche.

—Pero se sienta atrás de ti, por lo menos préstale tantita atención, hazlo por mí -Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sabes que no lo haré, además no tengo una buena relación con él que digamos -Dije agobiado pensando en todo lo que ese idiota me hace pasar.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste a Yuri, Yugo? -Preguntó molesta mirándome feo.

—¡Si yo jamás le hago nada, él es el que se la pasa tras de mi como si no hubiera un mañana! -Dije levantando la voz parándome de la silla golpeando el comedor con mis manos -Yo… lo siento, iré a mi habitación -Dije sin más, apenado bajo la atónita mirada de Rin.

Subí pesadamente las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación, cuando estuve frente a mi puerta recordé lo último que me había pasado en la escuela ese día.

=FLASHBACK=

—Oye Yugo, apresúrate se nos hará tarde para ver a Yuto -Dijo apurándome al salir de clases, como me había perdido de la última clase por estar hundido entre mis pensamientos no había copiado la tarea que había dejado la maestra de química en el pizarrón y debo decir que era bastante, como todos los demás si habían puesto atención ya casi no quedaba nadie en el salón.

—Yuya… Si tanta prisa tienes por ver a tu novio ve a esperarlo en la entrada y yo ahorita los alcanzo -Dije sin despegar la vista de mi cuaderno, sintiéndome molesto por mi desconsiderado amigo al que solo le importaba ver a su novio que era nuestro amigo de la infancia y que por desgracia para Yuya había quedado en el otro salón.

—Bueno, te esperamos, no tardes -Dijo marchándose feliz mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

—Tsk -Chasqueé los dientes mientras trataba de escribir lo más rápido que podía, a mi parecer ya no había nadie más que yo en el salón o al menos eso pensaba.

—Yuuuugo -Mencionó Yuri con su estúpido tonito de voz abrazándome por la espalda recargándo su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¡Maldición Yuri! -Dije molesto tratando de que me soltara -¡¿No ves lo que estoy haciendo?! -Pregunté frunciendo el ceño logrando salirme de su agarre.

—Vamos, si ya no te falta mucho -Dijo quitándome mi cuaderno y la pluma -Yo lo terminaré por ti, pero me deberás un favor -Dijo comenzando a escribir.

—¡Oye! ¡Suelta eso! ¡Nadie te pidió tu ayuda! -Dije tratando de quitarle mi cuaderno mientras él se movía de un lado a otro y seguía escribiendo -¡DÁMELO! -Grité molesto quitándoselo finalmente.

—Listo, ahora me debes un favor -Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, no podía comprender de qué iba su sonrisa, volteé a ver mi cuaderno y ya estaba todo copeado y es más las respuestas de la tarea estaban ahí.

—Yo no te debo nada, tú lo hiciste porqué quisiste -Dije guardando mi cuaderno sin mirarlo tomando mis cosas para encaminarme a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte para abrir la puerta lo sentí tras de mí, no podía creer que fuera tan rápido.

—Al menos sé un poco agradecido, ya llevas una tarea menos -Dijo tomando el picaporte haciendo que me diera vuelta para quedar frente a él mientras me mantenía recargado en la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres idiota? ¿Crees que es divertido jugar con un hombre? -Pregunté molesto.

—Yo nunca eh estado jugando Yugo -Dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío.

—No entiendo -Dije confundido, no entendía el actuar de Yuri, él podía tener a la chica que él quisiera y sin embargo perdía su tiempo conmigo -Tú eres atractivo, todas las chicas del colegio se mueren por ti, ¿por qué has de perder tu tiempo con alguien como yo? -Dije entre molesto y frustrado, y sin embargo también me sentía apenado al preguntarle algo como eso.

—¿Y a quién le interesan todas esas inútiles? -Me preguntó molesto frunciendo el ceño -A mí solo me interesas tú -Dijo formando una repentina sonrisa en sus labios subiendo una de sus manos a mi rostro terminando de juntar sorpresivamente sus labios con los míos.

Al sentí el suave contacto me quedé estupefacto, mis ojos se abrieron grandemente de la impresión, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué Yuri me estaba besando?, ¿por qué me pasaba algo como eso a mí?, de mis ojos salió una lagrima que bajo por mi mejilla, dentro de mi cabeza se había creado una vorágine de pensamientos y sentimientos, mi corazón latía muy rápido, sentía que de tanto latir en cualquier momento se podría detener de golpe.

Yuri hizo el beso mucho más demandante, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar y al final terminé correspondiendo a su caricia, era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, lo sabía, pero detenerme ya no estaba en mi control.

—Yu…ri -Pronuncié por lo bajo cuando nuestros labios se separaron en la búsqueda de oxígeno, bajé mi rostro ocultando mis ojos entre mi flequillo -Suéltame -Dije al momento pues su otra mano estaba aprisionando mi brazo por sobre mi cabeza.

—No te pongas en plan tsundere -Dijo riendo.

—¡¿A quién diablos llamas tsundere idiota?! -Pregunté levantando mi rostro para verlo, podía sentir como unas lágrimas bajaban sutilmente por mis mejillas -Ya te divertiste, ahora suéltame -Dije mirándolo con rencor, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para soltarme lo logré, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo limpiando de mis mejillas las lágrimas derramadas.

=FIN DEL FLASHBACK=

Entre pesadamente a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, en mi mente solo se repetía una y otra vez lo que había pasado, tomé una almohada que tenía cercana y la abracé, me sentí triste y me sentía como un juguete, lo peor del caso, es que tenía que admitirlo, ese idiota me gustaba, yo no quería quererlo, pero quién demonios en su sano juicio no comenzaría a querer a la persona que se la pasa tras de ti siempre, qué siempre intenta estar junto a ti, que hace todo por llamar tu atención sin prestar atención al resto… Me sentía tan tonto pensando una vez más en todo esto, justo como en clase de química antes del beso.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, sentí como las lágrimas bañaban poco a poco mi nívea piel, toqué mis labios y recordé los de Yuri sobre los míos, no sé en qué momento me dormí entre el mar de llanto.

A la mañana siguiente llegué a la escuela en la entrada me encontré a Yuya y a Yuto en plan derramando miel, después de despedirnos de Yuto nos dirigimos al salón, al estar en la entrada no quería entrar, sentía que mi corazón latía demasiado y me sentía terriblemente torpe por estar así.

—¿Yugo qué tienes? -Me preguntó el oji-carmesí sacándome de mi ensoñación -Estás más pálido que de costumbre y tus ojos se ven opacos -Dijo acercándose a mí para mirar mis ojos detenidamente de cerca -Definitivamente tienes algo -Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su mentón mientras seguía observándome.

—Son ideas tuyas -Dije cerrando los ojos haciéndome el indignado cortándole vuelta para tomar el picaporte, abrir la puerta y entrar al salón.

Cuando entré abrí mis ojos y para mi gran sorpresa Yuri no estaba, me preguntaba si algo le había pasado ya que él no era de los típicos chicos que suelen llegar tarde a clases.

Mientras iba a sentarme a mi lugar escuché decir al grupito de fans del oji-fucsia que no había ido porque había cometido un grave error con alguien de la institución y que seguramente esa persona no quería verlo.

Me sentí molesto, cómo diablos era posible, primero me besa y siempre anda tras de mi hasta el grado de ser molesto y ahora sin más no asiste a clases, me senté pesadamente en mi escritorio y pude ver una nota que salía de dentro del cajón que estaba debajo de este, saqué la nota y la leí.

 _Yugo…_

 _Sé que tal vez lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero quisiera hablar contigo para dejarte las cosas claras, no me gustaría que te hicieras una idea equivocada._

 _Te espero en el parque central a las 4._

 _Atte:_

 _Yuri._

Lo que hiciste estuvo completamente mal, pensé fastidiado, me encontraba en una encrucijada, no sabía si ir o no a su dichosa cita, me sentía nervioso, por una parte, quería saber lo que Yuri tenía para decirme, pero por otra me sentía molesto con él.

Al final de clases salí junto a Yuya para ver a Yuto, siempre caminaba con los chicos de regreso a casa, pero esta vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes puesto que había decidido ir a encontrarme con Yuri en el parque.

—¿Entonces hoy no nos acompañas? -Preguntó el oji-gris extrañado.

—No, hoy tengo algo que hacer, así que… los veré mañana chicos -Dije despidiéndome para ir hacia el parque, ellos solo hicieron ademanes de despedida y siguieron su camino.

Caminé rápidamente para llegar al parque, cuando estuve en este vi mi reloj, faltaban justamente dos horas para que se diera la hora de ver a Yuri, no entendí el porqué de venir desde ahora para verlo, sin embargo, ya estaba ahí, me senté en una banca bajo un gran roble a esperar su llegaba, cada vez sentía que el tiempo pasaba más lento, nunca una espera había sido tan desquiciante para mí.

Cuando al fin faltaban 20 minutos para nuestro encuentro escuché su voz llamándome.

—¿Huh? ¿Yugo? Llegaste temprano -Ni siquiera me di cuenta de su llegada ya que mantenía mi rostro entre mis manos mientras apoyaba mis codos en mis piernas, subí la mirada y lo encontré ahí, frente a mí, sosteniendo un lindo ramo de orquídeas blancas.

—Sí, algo así -Dije apenado, me sentía cada vez más tonto por comportarme así.

—Traje esto para ti -Dijo extendiéndome el ramo de orquídeas.

—Muchas gracias -Dije tomándolas suavemente -Son hermosas -Acerqué un poco las flores a mi nariz para poder deleitarme con su delicioso aroma.

—Me alegro que te gusten -Dijo sonriéndome cálidamente, por alguna razón la personalidad seductora que lo caracterizaba se había desvanecido y solo quedaba un chico normal, me sorprendí de ver su cambio.

—Etto… ¿Y qué era lo que ibas a decirme? -Pregunté directamente.

—Bueno Yugo… Verás… Yo… -Comenzó a decir apenas articulando palabras, no entendía que le pasaba, esa confianza que emana siempre se había esfumado por completo.

—Yuri… Habla, no te andes con rodeos -Dije un poco abrumado por ver esta nueva faceta en él que me desesperaba, estaba tan acostumbrado al chico energético, orgulloso y molesto que no entendía que le pasaba ahora.

—Está bien -Dijo sentándose a mi lado, me miró fijamente y pude notar como sus ojos demostraban esa confianza característica de él, mi corazón se sintió un poco mejor al ver que al menos ya estaba siendo un poco como antes -Yugo, te besé, lo sé, tal vez no fue lo correcto, ni lo mejor, ¿pero sabes qué? no me arrepiento -Dijo mirándome fijamente haciendo que me cohibiera un poco.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no te arrepientes después de haberme besado sorpresivamente? -Pregunté molesto tratando de hacerme el valiente.

—Ya te lo dije antes, no estoy jugando, tú me gustas, cuando estás cerca el mundo deja de existir y solo puedo concentrarme en ti, por eso no me arrepiento, ¿sabes cuantas veces soñé con poder sentir la suavidad de tus labios, de cómo se sentiría sentir tu cariño en una simple caricia? -Me preguntó sin que su voz mostrara ni una pizca de mentira, sentí como un tenue tono carmesí apareció fugazmente en mis mejillas -Yugo, estoy enamorado de ti -Dijo finalmente dejando las orquídeas a un lado tomando mis manos -Estoy enamorado de ti y por eso hago todo lo que hago, mi actitud siempre ha sido simplemente para llamar tu atención, para hacer que te fijes en mí… pero para mí mala suerte nunca lo eh logrado -Dijo pesadamente bajando su rostro.

—Yuri… -Dije mirándolo con mis ojos abiertos nuevamente de la impresión, era una locura lo que estaba pasando, Yuri estaba enamorado de mí, ¿acaso estaba soñando? Mil pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza, yo también debía decirle lo que sentí, pero… ahhgg, me sentí tonto de no poder hablar así que reuní todo el valor de mi ser, abrí mi boca y di una respuesta a su confesión -También me gustas -Dije finalmente.

—¿De… de verdad Yugo? -Me preguntó subiendo su rostro para mirarme con los ojos brillosos y dilatados, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Nunca jugaría con algo así -Dije volteando mi mirada hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño, luego regresé mi rostro para mirarlo.

—Eso es verdad, tú nunca jugarías con las cosas importantes -Dijo derramando una lagrima que secó rápidamente y después se lanzó sobre mí para darme un cálido abrazo -Realmente te quiero y ahora que sé que me correspondes serás solo mío, nunca dejaré que te tenga alguien más -Dijo separándose un poco de mi enmarcando mi rostro con sus manos uniendo nuestros labios una vez más, esta vez cerré mis ojos y sentí como sus labios comenzaban a amoldarse perfectamente a los míos, por alguna extraña razón me sentía completo.

—No te voy a perdonar sí algún día me llegas a dejar de lado sí conoces a alguien mejor que yo -Dije al separarnos.

—Nunca jamás llegaré a conocer a alguien mejor, eres un chico muy lindo y debes saber que alejaré a cualquier persona que quiera acercarse a ti, no permitiré que alguien ronde a mi novio -Dijo juntado nuestras frentes mientras me sonreía.

—Tonto -Dije fingiendo molestia, pero luego le regalé una gran sonrisa y ahora fui yo quien inició un nuevo beso, me estaba siendo completamente fácil hacerme adicto a sus labios.

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, pero me sentía feliz, mi corazón se sentía contento, el chico que creí terriblemente molesto se había ganado poco a poco mi corazón con todas sus tonterías, ahora estábamos juntos y sentía como la vida me sonreía por poder tener a mi lado a alguien como él, además esa fachada de conquistador solo era una faceta que usaba para intentar conquistarme, ahora podía conocer y enamorarme completamente del verdadero Yuri.


End file.
